Esto es la vida real
by abc55
Summary: Sailor Moon se convirtió en una popular serie de anime pero qué hay detrás de cámaras, cómo son en verdad cada una de nuestras heroínas. Entra y conoce el mundo detrás de Sailor Moon
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicos y chicas he aquí una nueva historia de ABC CORP. Primero que nada quiero dejar en claro que esta es una historia en conjunto, así que **AGRADEZCO** la colaboración de la co escritora **DANNY** que tristemente nos tuvo que dejar no sin antes dejarnos un hermoso guion para continuar :( y el talento e ingenio singular de** MIMITA CAFEINA** pues si se ríen (y se que lo harán) es gracias a todas sus ideas descabelladas.

¿De qué va la historia? ¡Super Resumen!: Sailor Moon se convirtió en una popular serie de Anime pero detrás de cámaras nuestras heroínas y más queridas chicas tienen vidas propias, personalidades y hasta amores que no son tan parecidos al papel que actuan, después de todo sólo son actrices. Así que en esta historia vamos a ver el mundo detrás de cámaras de Sailor Moon. Y para ello decidimos realizar un sorteo, así que los personajes tienen las personalidades intercambiadas... ¡Sí! Imaginen a Rei con el carater de.... Ja no les diré, jugaremos primero, lean la historia y adivinene quién se quedó con la personalidad de quién, en el proximo capítulo les daré las respuestas.

Recuerden que la intensión de este fic es reírnos muchos, es una parodia del mundo de Sailor Moon que tanto nos facina, de sus personajes tan queridos y las cuestiones, a veces trilladas, a veces exageradas, que se vivían en la serie. Espero lo disfruten mucho.

"**Esto es la vida real"**

**UNO**

Las muñecas de espejo volvieron a regenerarse. Un nuevo peligro acechaba a las Sailor Scouts. Sailor Urano miró atónita a su nuevo enemigo y después a su compañera.

"Eso es interminable" masculló Sailor Neptium observando cómo aquellas muñecas en forma de Negerenia se restauraban

"Siguen haciéndose más" gritó Sailor Urano

Pero ya no hubo tiempo para una respuesta de contraataque. Una de las muñecas se había lanzado contra Urano empujándola a la malla que por la fuerza del impacto se rompió. Neptium gritó y después sólo se vio caer algunos restos de construcción. La joven guerrera de las profundidades marinas sostenía de la mano a su compañera.

"Últimamente has comido muchas cosas dulce" masculló Neptium sintiendo cómo se resbalaba de sus manos su compañera

"Ese es un comentario que no te permito fuera de la cama" Urano negó con la cabeza y se soltó sin más de la mano de su compañera

Y lentamente Haruka cayó ante la aterrante mirada de Mihciru que en ese último instante sólo pudo gritar: "No". Después de ese sonido gutural vino el llanto y otro tremendo grito, esta vez de un hombre.

"Corte" bramó Yuto Takamuchi "Corte" y entre dientes maldijo aquel fatal error mientras Usagui se divertía de lo lindo observando cómo la escena terminó "Debí quedarme en casa" y tal vez hacer caso a sus corazonadas. Debió retirarse cuando era tiempo, cuando aún era un director entusiasta, pacifista y humano, es decir después del segundo capítulo de la primera temporada de la serie.

"Quiero ver a Naoko" pidió Haruka levantándose del colchón.

"Te caíste" lloraba aún Michiru "Te caíste y se supone que no te mueres en esta escena ¿Por qué nadie me informa nada? ¿Sabes cuánto me cuesta fingir que lloro?"

"No creo mucho" comentó con un hilo de voz la callada Hotaru

"¿Me puedes permitir un momento a solas Naoko?" pidió la alta rubia

Debió retirarse cuando pudo, por ejemplo la semana pasada cuando todas confabularon contra él sólo porque no las dejó comerse la pizza que un admirador de Usagui les envió.

"Una hora y regresamos" anunció Yuto, pasó al lado de Usagui y sintió la rabia se apoderaba de él al ver esa sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Sailor Moon se había convertido en todo un suceso. Nadie creyó que la historia de nueve jovencitas luchando en trajes de marinero pudiera impactar de esa forma al mundo. A donde quiera que Yuto volteara veía a sus creaciones, es decir, lo que él dirigía. Había tenido la peor temporada de su vida, nadie quería a un director fracasado que a sus cuarenta años sólo tenía una película que llegó a taquillas y entonces conoció a Naoko con su sueño dorado, la mejor historia jamás contada. Él se rió la primera hora de la entrevista, la segunda siguió riendo y para la tercera se disculpó con su amiga aceptando el puesto de director. Quién diría que esa ridícula entrevista lo convertiría en millonario y también lo llevaría a neuróticos anónimos.

"¿Qué sucede Haruka?" preguntó Naoko

"Es sobre mis diálogos" comentó la rubia abrazando su libreto "la escena de hoy…"

"¿Qué es Haruka?" intervino Usagui que empezaba a aburrirse de verlas errar cada escena. La rubia alta en general era excelente actriz, a veces fanfarroneaba demás o al quererse lucir cometía una imprudencia que le valía a Michiru una nueva cicatriz de la cual llorar pero hoy estaba tan distraída y…

"Pues Haruka piensa que está un poco hot la escena" comentó Michiru uniéndose a la charla que se suponía sería a solas con Naoko

"¿Hot?" abrió grandes los ojos la dulce mujer, según recordaba había escenas aún más intensas que había realizado sin tantos peros

"No es eso" titubeó la joven "Es sólo que no quiero que mis fans crean que estoy pasada de peso" por fin se animaba a decirlo

"Haruka" musitó Naoko "No puedo cambiar los guiones, es simplemente un diálogo. Volvamos a escena" intentó animarla pero la rubia no parecía satisfecha.

Usagui regresó a su silla para volver a observar cómo las poderosas Outer senshi volvían a errarla y ella se reiría de Yuto. Se hubiera ido a afuera con Mamoru para ensayar alguna escena pero el personaje de Serena Tsukino gozaba de tanta popularidad que resultaba imposible no estar siempre siendo asfixiada por sus admiradores. Sólo esa mañana había recibido ciento cincuenta ramos de rosas, a ella le causaba gracia que la mitad fueran enviadas por jovencitas.

"Qué horror" comentó a Setsuna que se había sentado al lado suyo "¿Qué tienes allí?" preguntó intrigada observando el sobre que la joven veía con tanto cuidado

"La carta de un admirador"

"¿Admirador? ¿Alguien conocido? No eres de las personas que se deja apantallar por esas tonterías"

"Ah" sonrió con dulzura "Supongo eso lo dices porque nosotras no recibimos cientos de rosas al día" le guiñó el ojo con coquetería "Me extrañó porque llegó con mi desayuno, debe ser alguien de aquí" silencio "¿Acaso son celos?"

"Eh no" sonrió sin poder evitar ese sonrojo en su rostro "Sólo que no esperaba que un admirador totalmente desconocido te impactara de esa manera"

"Me refería a celos de que yo tenga más admiradores que tú tonta" y el rostro de la pobre Usagui se coloreó de carmín viendo que se dejó en evidencia. Dirigió la mirada a otro lado y Setsuna se rió de ella

Yuto regresó al estudio, ya se había tomado medio frasco de tranquilizantes y se sentía en la luna, en verdad debía estar allí porque la historia completa trababa sobre ella. Miró a sus chicas y con un fuerte grito que dejó a Michiru sorda las llamó a escena

"Lo intentaremos una vez más ¿De acuerdo Haruka?"

"Sí claro"

"No te sueltes esta vez" sonrió Michiru

Usagui se sentó derecha al oír que comenzaba la filmación. Recargó la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla para contemplar la escena, le fascinaba ver a Michiru actuar, le maravillaba ver cómo alguien tan dulce y hasta un poco torpe podía interpretar de manera tan magistral el papel de la elegante, culta y aristócrata Sailor Neptium.

"Corte y queda" gritó el director

"Qué bien, muero de hambre" gritó Michiru quien ya había corrido a la velocidad de la luz para llegar primero a la mesita de aperitivos

"Fíjate en lo que haces tonta" gimió Mamoru mientras intentaba incorporarse de una pequeña fuente con agua a la que había caído después de atravesarse en la loca carrera de Michiru

"No" se escucho un grito que más parecía un lamento fantasmal.

"¿Que sucede Haruka?" pregunto Mamoru un tanto contrariado volviendo a caer dentro de la fuente.

"Eso, eso es lo que sucede" dijo Haruka señalando un enorme boquete en la hermosa fuente de utilería "Setsuna y yo pasamos todo el día de ayer dándole los toques finales"

"Si tenías calor hubieras tomado una ducha como la gente normal Mamoru" comento Michiru "esos arrebatos no dejan nada bueno" balbuceaba de manera casi indescifrable mientras masticaba a diestra y siniestra los bocadillos que había en una de las charolas "hoy vienes insoportable, me gritas sin razón alguna y después destruyes la utilería, debes cambiar esa actitud"

"¿Qué?" ahora Mamoru estaba atónito, Michiru le había dicho que se comportaba de manera histérica y hasta se atrevía a mostrarle la lengua, oh no, eso si que no lo permitiría, no después de que eso había sucedido por culpa de la glotona jovencita, eso jamás, no dejaría que lo culparan "Óyeme no…" pero ya nadie lo escucho, Haruka y Michiru ya iban demasiado lejos en compañía de Minako como para escucharlo

Minako había logrado quedar dentro de la serie gracias al gran talento que había mostrado en las artes histriónicas. Ella fue de las primeras en ser elegidas después del casting, Naoko en persona le había encomendado encarnar a su personaje principal, la gran Sailor V o Sailor Venus para la versión Demo de la serie, pero poco después reclutaron a Usagi quien se conducía con maestría dentro de su papel de Sailor Moon, haciendo que Naoko pusiera toda su atención en la jovencita y reescribiera el guión para terminar dejando a Sailor Moon como su personaje principal.

"Vamos chicas" gritaba eufórica Minako "en el foro 50 se encuentra el famoso actor Kentaro "

"¡¡Si!!" dijo emocionada Michiru "le pediremos su autógrafo"

"Estoy convencida de que se fijará primero en mí" cometo Haruka un tanto eufórica para después soltarse riendo como desquiciada

"Con esa estatura quien no" murmuro Michiru midiendo la gran diferencia de tamaños entre Minako y Haruka

Tenían prohibido deambular por los foros después de que en una de sus locas aventuras habían incendiado un Set en el que filmaban una película de acción. Minako, con su eterna creencia de que el amor entra por la boca, había llevado su pequeño sartén eléctrico para cocinarle un delicioso omelet a uno de los actores de reparto al que ella juraba perseguía únicamente por el parecido con el chico que la había abandonado. Por buena o mala suerte en esa ocasión el chico había volteado a verla y hasta le había guiñado el ojo en un movimiento que a la chica había enloquecido haciendo que olvidara su delicioso guiso por una hora, reaccionó solo hasta que un cubetazo de agua le cayo encima, se levanto furica y dispuesta a masacrar a quien lo lanzo cuando se percato que su omelet estaba carbonizado y de paso había incendiado una cortina que se extendía alrededor de la mitad del foro.

"Escondámonos detrás de esos arbustos de plástico" dijo Michiru haciendo de ésta la mejor sugerencia del día

"Buena idea Michiru, eso esta mejor que mi escondite" dijo Haruka saliendo de una pequeña caja en la que se había metido en una maniobra digna de un contorsionista.

"¿Que hacías ahí?" Exclamo Michiru asombrada de verla salir de la diminuta caja

"Pues me preparaba para ver a Kentaro" comentó la chica alta mientras Minako revisaba con una cinta métrica la caja sin salir del asombro.

"Ahh, es tan guapo" suspiró "se parece al chico que me abandono"

Las tres chicas se acomodaron con maestría detrás de los arbustos que hacían parte de la escenografía, no tenían ni cinco minutos en su escondite perfecto cuando Michiru emitió un chillido ensordecedor.

"Mi orejita, me duele, me la vas a arrancar" se quejaba a grito abierto

"¿Qué hacen aquí? Se supone que deberían de estar estudiando los diálogos para mañana Michitonta"

"Que malo eres Mamoru" le mostró la lengua en una mueca por demás infantil "te queda como anillo al dedo el papel del amargado de Darien"

"Que envidiosa eres, mi personaje no es un amargado, es elegante y además no es un simple plebeyo, es de la realeza, ni mas ni menos que el príncipe Endimión, Majestad del planeta tierra y Tuxedo Kamen bravo guerrero" alardeaba hinchándose del orgullo que le producía interpretar su primer papel como Príncipe

"¿Bravo guerrero?" y la joven estalló en carcajadas "si solo lanza rosas y uno que otro bastonazo como abuelita para después quedarse esperando a que le resuelvan los problemas" se mofo del chico "además querrás decir Darien príncipe ELSIMIO, eres un orangután" dijo Michiru echándose a correr mientras sus amiguitas hacían lo mismo para evitar ser ellas quienes apagaran la ira que irradiaban los ojos de Mamoru a causa de la burla de la que lo había hecho objeto la jovencita

"Que actitud tan pueril, no vale la pena discutirles nada" comento al aire mientras se percataba de que la escena con el actor principal se llevaba a cabo, se inclino un poco para evitar interferir en la escena quedando oculto detrás de los mismos arbustos en los que habían estado ocultas sus amiguitas "No puedo creerlo. Luce mucho mejor en vivo" ahora era él quien babeaba

Michiru salio corriendo sin detenerse hasta que llegó a la salida de la televisora por temor a que Mamoru la siguiera para cobrarse la broma. Se paró en la orilla de la banqueta y recargó su espalda en un poste de luz, respiraba en forma entrecortada pues tenía pésima condición, por esta razón y pese a que Haruka amaba practicar deportes y hasta lideraba un equipo de volleyball amateur, Naoko había decidido modificar la presentación de entrada de Sailor Neptium y Urano por una rutina fácil de lograr y casi a prueba de errores.

"Vaya que debes tenerle miedo para correr de esta manera siendo tan perezosa" se burlaba Haruka mientras su amiguita trataba de recobrar el aliento.

"Cuidado" grito Minako abalanzándose sobre Michiru para evitar que fuera arrollada por una motocicleta que iba hacia ellas a toda velocidad

Las llantas de la pesada maquina emitieron un sonido terrible mientras derrapaban por el pavimento de manera violenta para por fin detenerse a escasos centímetros de la cabeza de la pobre Michiru que se encontraba tirada en el piso, su conductor se puso en pie en un ágil movimiento.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunto el motociclista que resulto ser ni mas ni menos que Usagi ¿Y quién más podía ser tan excéntrica para trasladarse en motocicleta cuando podían tener chofer y lucir como superestrellas?

"Sí estoy bien, gracias" respondió Michiru aun tendida en el suelo "también a ti Minako por protegerme"

"Por protegerte o por lanzarte frente a Usagi" se burlaba Haruka también tendida en el suelo a causa de un ataque de risa "la lanzaste justo hacia fuera de la zona peatonal" reía sin parar

"Lo lamento mucho Michiru, Usagi" murmuro Minako visiblemente sonrojada al percatarse de que su audaz acción fue más que innecesaria, y que más que salvarla había sido la causante del accidente

"No te apures fue un accidente" la consoló Usagi mientras ayudaba a Michiru a incorporarse.

"Sí, un accidente que no habría pasado si yo no lanzo a Michiru" se recriminaba la jovencita.

"Oh no, no digas eso, las cosas suceden por una razón, la verdad es que si no lanzas a Michiru nunca las hubiera encontrado para invitarlas a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Setsuna"

"¿En verdad?" Gritaron las tres muchachas al unísono dejando a la pobre Usagui casi sorda

"Claro, solo ustedes me faltaban y es que de pronto ya no las vi en el foro" sonrió con picardía "supuse que podrían estar en el foro donde esta filmando Kentaro Shigeo e iba hacia allá cuando las vi"

"Si, ahí estábamos hasta que Mamoru me jalo mis orejitas" cuchicheó Michiru con sus ojitos brillosos al borde de las lágrimas.

"Ahm, este, bueno ya íbamos a casa a estudiar nuestros diálogos para mañana" dijo Minako interrumpiendo a Michiru.

"Sí, ya íbamos a casa, ya sabes que no tenemos permiso para andar en los otros foros" agrego Haruka dando tremendo pisotón a Michiru haciendo que ésta estallara en llanto.

"¿Sucede algo? ¿Por que lloras Michiru?" la interrogo Usagi, pues se había perdido de tan cómica escena mientras levantaba su motocicleta y se sacudía la ropa.

"Oh nada, esta ensayando una de las escenas dramáticas de mañana" intervino Haruka "Al que madruga le amanece mas temprano"

"Oh si, una escena dramática" agrego Minako "y es al que madruga Dios le ayuda" corrigió a la torpe Haruka que nunca podía atinar un refrán

"Vaya, no recuerdo ninguna escena de ese tipo" dijo Usagi casi para sí misma "Supongo que debería poner mas atención al guión" emitió un suspiro, cómo odiaba ver a Michiru triste, sabía que se arrepentiría de lo que haría pero todo era por verla sonreír "¿Quieres una vuelta en la moto preciosa?"

"¡De verdad!" gritó tan fuerte que si la primera vez no la dejaron sorda ahora sí lo hicieron "Sí, llévanos al depa de Minako para que nos prepare una de sus especialidades"

"¿Omelet incendiario?" masculló Haruka

"¿Qué no piensan olvidarlo? Además cómo nos vamos a ir todas en la moto"

"Yo que sé" sonrió Michiru, ella ya estaba arriba abrazando a Usagui, así que lo demás no le importaba

"Yo puedo llevarlas" se escuchó la dulce voz de Setsuna "Que Usa y Michiru se vayan juntas, yo las llevo en mi auto"

"Definitivamente debo comprar un auto" apuntó Haruka en su libreta de pendientes

"¿Y tú no quieres que te de una vuelta?" fanfarroneó Usagui al ponerse el casco

"Sabes que no me gustan las motos" contestó Setsuna con tono seductor "Y no quiero morir joven, o quedar estampada en alguna pared" no lo hubiera dicho porque ahora Michiru sujetaba con fervor a la pobre Usa, a tal punto la apretaba que la pobre chica se estaba poniendo morada "pero Usa es excelente conductora así que no te apures Michiru"

"Esta bien…" por fin la soltó

"¿Lista preciosa?"

"¡Lista!" gritó emocionada

Usagui arrancó la moto. Las chicas las observaron partir a gran velocidad, claro que eso no duró mucho, dos cuadras adelante la rubia disminuyó su ritmo hasta ir tan lento que…

"Tengo la impresión llegarán cuando el pastel esté horneado" comentó Setsuna moviendo la cabeza en negativa

"Mejor" sonrió Minako "así no tendré a Michiru quejándose ni peleando con Mamoru por lamer la cuchara"

* * *

Notas:

¿Y descubrieron quién es quién? ¿Se rieron mucho? ¿Se sienten frustrados? ¿Emocionados? ¿Les robamos por lo menos una sonrisa? Sólo den clic al botón dejen su mensaje diciéndonos quién fue quien y lo que les pareció la historia

Personajes -------- Caracter

Usagui

Amy

Minako

Rei

Makoto

Hotaru

Setsuna

Michiru

Haruka

Mamoru


	2. Chapter 2

Notas: Navidad, navidad, huele a navidad ¿Listos para las fiestas? ¿Quien tra en sus paises? ¿Santa? ¿Reyes Magos? ¿Niño Dios? Espero que esta temporada este llena de magia y alegría. Ok. Ahora la lista de los personajes pasados:

Serena tiene la personalidad de Haruka!!! Sí, de Haruka, conste que fue un vil sorteo

Minako tiene la personalidad de Lita!!!

Michiru tiene la personalidad de Serena!!! Nada que ver con nuestra querida michiru pero vamos A que es gracioso

Haruka tiene la personalidad de Mina Y repito fue un sorteo

Setsuna tiene la personalida de Michiru

Mamoru tiene la personalida de Rei por eso pasa la vida peleando con Michiru jajaja

Y nos faltan, espero que puedan completar su lista con este capítulo...

"**Esto es la vida real"**

**UNO**

El día de hoy era hermoso. El sol resplandecía, los pajarillos trinaban y en el estudio de filmación Yuto estaba a punto de quedarse calvo al tirar de sus cabellos tanto tiempo, faltaban tres de sus chicas. Miró a Usagui y a Setsuna que como siempre habían llegado puntuales. Hojeó el libreto, tal vez pudiera hacer una escena con las chicas que tenía. No, requería de inmediato a Michiru, Haruka y Hotaru. Suerte que Hotaru estaba allí, en su rincón como siempre haciendo algún dibujo.

"¿Y si voy a buscarlas?" intervino Amy, tenía un poco de prisa, necesitaba ir a la biblioteca para terminar su informe así que no quería que la filmación se alargara más de la cuenta

"Como quieras" lloró Yuto mientras Naoko lo consolaba

Amy era una chica muy amable y tranquila. Era difícil notar estaba en el foro o alguna reunión. Le gustaba mucho estudiar y la única persona con la que podía platicar más de media hora de algo que no fueran trivialidades era Makoto. A pesar de cuánto Naoko intentaba unirla al grupo ella siempre se mantenía distante. Hizo una gran amistad con Michiru, le daba consejos y le ayudaba a parecer un poco más aristócrata, ella intentaba que se uniera a sus aventuras pero muchas de ellas a Amy no le interesaban

"¿Por dónde empezar a buscar?" pensó en los foros, quizá estuvieran persiguiendo a algún famoso, luego en el almacén donde Mcihiru jugaba con los gatos electrónicos parlantes. Cómo le fascinaban esos animatronics. Y como un chispazo vino la respuesta a su mente "De seguro están en Ciber Crown, hostigando como siempre al pobre Kuno"

Kuno era su mejor amigo, él estaba fuera del ambiente artístico. Trabajaba en un ciber café al que a Haruka le fascinaba asistir a descargar videojuegos y de paso acosar al chico. La puerta automática del ciber se abrió y ella observó a Haruka jugueteando con el muchacho.

"¿De verdad te gusta mi cabello?" preguntaba ella

"Y tu sonrisa" comentó el chico

"Aquí estás… Haruka vas tarde para la filmación"

"Ah es cierto" gritó observando en su reloj lo tarde que era. Tomó su maletín y salió corriendo dejando tras sí una polvareda y a una pobre Michiru arrollada

"Michiru vas tarde" dijo Amy solemnemente

"¡Lo siento Amy!" lloriqueó la joven "Me quedé dormida… Mi despertador de Sailor Moon ya no funciona"

"Si lo sigues apagando como la última vez (A golpes) es normal" miró a todos lados "Aún me falta encontrar a Mamoru"

"De seguro está en algún foro" bramó Michiru "O en el Dojo barriéndolo… ¿Te has fijado que no hace otra cosa allí?"

"Le llamaré" sonrió Amy. Pero en el dojo sólo había teléfonos de casa, los celulares estaban prohibidos así que era imposible contactarlo "Vamos al foro, de todos modos Mamoru no aparece en las primeras escenas"

Marcó a Rei, ella vivía muy cerca del dojo de Mamoru y tal vez quisiera pasar antes por allí, si es que no se había venido ya al foro, y traerlo. La jovencita le dijo que sí, después de todo iba en auto y su escena no era de las primeras.

"Papá" dijo la muchacha al afable y tierno hombre "¿Podemos parar en el Dojo Chivita para recoger a Mamoru?"

"Claro pequeña"

Mamoru estaba ataviado con su uniforme de karate y barría de forma desesperada las hojas que caían. Era otoño, tal vez alguien debería explicarle que nunca lograría el piso quedara reluciente. El joven vivía con su abuela en una casa que hacía también las veces de dojo. Ayudaba a la anciana mujer a impartir clases de karate, limpiar, barrer y hasta lavar los uniformes durante su tiempo libre. Era un hombre muy hacendoso.

"Buenas tardes señora, Mamoru" sonrió afable la joven morena

"Lo sé Rei" empezó a decir el chico "Voy tarde, pero mi escena no es de las primeras y casi termino de barrer las hojas…Creo que lo dejaré por hoy ¿Me esperas a que me cambie? No tardo"

"Claro" Rei sonrió y Mamoru hizo una reverencia al estilo del arte marcial

"Sensei" los interrumpió una muchacha de apariencia un tanto endeble y algo fea "Unos chicos han venido a inscribirse" ahora sus ojitos brillaban mientras se ensoñaba mirando a Mamoru que se retiraba

"Bien hecho Nicolasa, hazlos pasar" dijo la abuela realizando unos despliegues de sus habilidades en una complicada kata "Eres buena reclutando chicos, más te vale estos sí estén guapos… nos hacen falta guapos"

"Sí" gritó Nicolasa tratando de seguir los movimientos de la anciana

"Así es que tu eres una de las amiguitas de mi nieto"

"Ahm sí, trabajamos juntos en la serie" comento Rei tratando de ser sincera con la abuela de Mamoru

"Ahhh, ya veo" comento la anciana caminando a su alrededor escrutando cada milímetro de la jovencita "¿Y a que te dedicas aparte de la actuación? ¿Con quien vives? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Te gustan los deportes?" ahora la bombardeaba con una serie de preguntas que a la jovencita parecían haber dejado aturdida.

"Este, yo ahm" tartamudeaba la joven "yo de momento solo me dedico a la actuación, somos sólo mi padre y yo y por las tardes…"

"Solo con tu papá" la interrumpió la abuela, ahora entraba a un tema que le interesaba "¿Y a que se dedica?"

"Ah bueno, mi padre es rector en la universidad de Tokio y uno de sus investigadores con mas renombre"

"Ahh, ya veo" sonrió con malicia "¿Es joven y guapo tu papá?"

"Abuela no le preguntes eso, que va a pensar Rei sobre tus preguntas" la reprendió cariñosamente Mamoru "Listo Rei vamos ya. Abuela vuelvo mas tarde y esta vez no espantes a ningún alumno"

"Hasta luego señora" se despido con una ligera reverencia que la anciana contesto de igual manera.

"Hasta luego jovencita, vuelve pronto y trae contigo a tus amigas, eres muy agradable y te daré un descuento en la membresía" sonrió la amable viejecita "Pórtate lindo Mamoru…"

"Muchas gracias" sonrió la muchacha sin perder su toque melancólico e infantil

Por fin el equipo estaba listo para la tercera ronda de filmación. Yuto ya se había sentado en un rincón a tomarse un pequeño trago de vodka para los nervios. Michiru estaba contenta escuchando música en su pequeño IPOD que amablemente Usagui se vio obligada a regalarle

"Dame eso" chilló Mamoru "Quiero escuchar" ahora el grupo debía soportar los aullidos del chico ¿No era suficiente con la voz chillona de Michiru?

"Se ven tan lindos" sonrió afable Usa "¿Qué harás esta noche Set?"

"Ir a verte"

"¿No lo olvidaste?" echó la cabeza hacia atrás evitando su mirada

"Usa" le saltó Rei encima y por poco la tumba "Usa, Hotaru dijo que no podía ir a verte esta noche… Yo quiero ir"

"Es que tu padre nunca te da permiso de salir tan noche" dijo Hotaru "ya ni yo… digo yo tengo trece años pero tú…"

"Tengo un papá muy aprensivo. A veces lo detesto" gruñó la morena

"Es lindo que alguien te cuide" comentó Setsuna "Hablaré con él y le diré que yo me hago responsable"

"Dame eso" de nuevo Mamoru y Michiru peleaban a capa y espada "Suelta Michitonta"

"¡No me gusta esa canción!" gimió

"Espera" gritó Haruka quitándoles el aparato de una forma brutal. Ahora los dos estaban en el piso casi inconcientes "Escuchen"

"Pues en exclusiva y como prometimos tenemos en el estudio a Ryuto así que llamen y…" el aparato se quedó girando en el aire. Cuando ya iba a caer al piso Usa lo detuvo

"¿No sabrán que es tu primo?" sonrió la niña de coletas a su amiga Setsuna "Qué tontas… y eso que ellas conocen todo sobre sus famosos"

Haruka, Mamoru, Minako y Michiru ya estaban en las cabinas telefónicas marcando desesperadas a la estación para poder participar de la entrevista y tal vez escuchar la voz del talentoso Ryuto. Las líneas estaban saturadas. Colgaron al mismo tiempo y un suspiro profundo a coro siguió al desencanto

"Qué mal… lo que daría por conocerlo" metió otra moneda a la rendija del teléfono "Es que se parece tanto al chico que me abandonó… "masculló Minako pesarosa

"¿Y quién no te abandonaría si amenazas con un omelet incendiario?" sonrió Mamoru "¡Vamos chicas no se desanimen!"

"Mejor decirle a Setsuna que le marque… no creo que siendo su prima le niegue la llamada"

"Qué Michitonta… qué dijiste"

"No soy tonta" le sacó la lengua "Dije que son primos… Usa lo dijo"

"¡Porqué no lo dijiste antes!" gritaron a coro "¡Set!"

"Creo ya se dieron cuenta" sonrió Usagui entusiasmada con la idea de ver cómo se las ingeniaría su compañera para salir bien librada de ésta.

"Yo también lo admiro mucho" dijo Rei

Usagui no pudo evitar acariciar su cabecita, le inspiraba tanta ternura. Era una jovencita endeble y enfermiza pero aún así era de admiración ver la fortaleza que sus ojos negros podían irradiar cuando interpretaba a Sailor Marte. Ella ocupaba de gran destreza física para realizar esas piruetas con zapatillas, le tomó dos meses lograr ejecutar bien la escena de transformación.

"Bien, se los presentaré" cedió Setsuna

Usagui y Setsuna se marcharon ese día juntas. La rubia había quedado en acompañar a su amiga al club para hacerle compañía mientras montaba. Usagui no era partidaria de la equitación, de hecho sentía cierta aberración por los caballos y cada que iban procuraba mantenerse lo más alejada posible. Si no fuera porque sabía cuánto Setsuna amaba la equitación jamás se hubiera parado allí

"Así que Usa piensas lucirte esta noche"

"No haré gran cosa" se recargó en la cerca "¿No es esa Makoto?"

"Sí" sonrió la morena

"¿Chicas?" miró Makoto desconcertada a las dos "No sabía montaran"

"Ese talento es exclusivo de Set" sonrió Usagui "Yo sólo vengo a que me vean mis admiradores" un profundo ah siguió como contestación

Makoto estaba tan nerviosa que tartamudeaba, la presencia de Setsuna la intimidaba, prácticamente no tenían nada en común. Setsuna era una virtuosa del Violonchelo, la escultura y ahora descubría que le gustaba la equitación. La alta de cabello castaño comenzó a platicarle de su pura sangre Centella

"Qué hermoso caballo Setsuna" dijo emocionada

"Gracias, fue un regalo de mis padres hace dos años, me fascina la equitación"

"Cierto, es grandioso" y sus ojos brillaban con una chispa que pocas veces se veía en la muchachita "Mi papá tiene un rancho en Okinawa, cuando era niña solía ir a montar durante el verano. Ahora con la filmación ya no lo hago tan seguido pero… es tan hermoso sentir el aire y…Desde que mis padres se mudaron para acá no he tenido oportunidad de ir y mi padre controla todo desde aquí. Extraño tanto ese lugar y a Perla" comento emocionada Makoto.

"¿Perla era tu amiga?"

"Oh no, Perla es mi yegua" respondió la muchachita un tanto apenada por la omisión

"¿Te gustaría competir?" interrogó mientras se montaba en el caballo, ayudada por la rara cortesía de Usa que estaba entrando en pánico al ver que el animal se movía

"Debes ser muy buena" masculló casi para sí "Yo, yo,…no soy muy buena"

"Será sólo un encuentro amistoso" sonrió la joven

"Anímate, no es tan buena como presume" gritó Usa que ya había echado a correr muy lejos del caballo cuando éste agitó su cola

"Acepto el reto" contestó notablemente feliz por tan brillante idea. Quizá pudiera demostrar que tenía más talentos de los que se veían a simple vista.

Makoto no era justamente lo que se dijera una chica muy popular, era tímida y reservada. Su madre le había inculcado que el conocimiento era algo serio e importante, era lo que se puede decir una niña genio desde su tierna infancia, había aprendido a leer cuando tenia solo dos años y para los ocho ya la habían adelantado tres grados, ahora tenia 17 y acababa de terminar su carrera en leyes y estaba por iniciar ya la maestría. Había entrado a la serie en un arranque de desesperación pues sus fondos económicos se habían consumido completamente en el pago de cursos especiales. Pese a la popularidad de la serie su papel como Lita Kino no arrastró muchos fans, en parte por cuestiones propias, ya que aunque la muchachita era bastante agradable, las múltiples actividades que formaban parte de su vida cotidiana absorbían gran parte de la vitalidad propia de su edad.

"Eres muy buena" dijo Setsuna al bajar del caballo "Me da gusto ver que pusiste empeño en la carrera"

"Perdón" tartamudeó mientras luchaba porque las lágrimas no brotaran "No quería ganar… es que"

"Auxilio" gritaba la pobre Usa corriendo desesperada. Sin más saltó sobre Makoto que por lo abrupto del encuentro no tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar y cayó al césped con todo y la rubia

"¿Qué haces Usa?" se rió Setsuna de ella

"Me persigue un caballo enorme"

Makoto y Setsuna voltearon al camino de donde provenía la chica. La primera intentó reprimir su sonrisa y la segunda levantó la ceja divertida al ver que el enrome caballo era un minúsculo pony. Por fin Setsuna se rió alegremente, le dio la mano a Makoto y a Usa para ayudarlas a levantarse

"Dile a ese caballote que no me siga" chillaba Usa escondida detrás de Makoto

"Dame los cubitos de azúcar que traes en la bolsa, eso es lo que quiere el pobre pony" reía la morena "Makoto" la sujetó antes que se fuera huyendo de ellas como otras veces "Felicidades, merecías ganar, montas muy bien ¿Quieres ayudarme? No creo poder sola contra el caballote que asusta a Usa"

"Bueno" tartamudeo la chica sintiéndose un poco más en calma

Usagui estaba en el camerino, aún le daban los últimos retoques de maquillaje cuando escuchó la tercera llamada para iniciar el programa. Miró por el espejo a Setsuna que la observaba con insistencia desde hacía rato y luego a Mamoru que peleaba a cuerpo limpio por acomodar ese mechón coqueto que se salía de su lugar

"¿Y si…?" bajó la mirada Mamoru "¿Y si nos piden que nos besemos?" emitió un fuerte suspiro "No te voy a besar Usa… has lo imposible por evitarlo" masculló por fin "La última vez tú provocaste ese beso" y al rubia se rió, sólo bromeaba con el presentador y simplemente no le quedó de otra que besarlo

"Ni que fuera para tanto" sonrió la rubia "ya es hora" se levantó de su silla

"Gracias" masculló Setsuna "Por lo del pony"

"¿Por correr aterrada por el pony?"

"Sabes a qué me refiero" dijo antes de salir del camerino pues si no hubiera sido por su teatro del pony Makoto hubiera salido huyendo como siempre

"En realidad no" sonrió con aire autosuficiente y de satisfacción "Anda Mamoru debemos salir tomados de la mano"

El programa sería totalmente en vivo, en primera fila ya estaban las chicas. Haruka tenía una pancarta en la que se leía Te amamos Usa. Hotaru como siempre estaba desapartada, se había quedado de pie detrás de todo aquel barullo observando el programa.

"Bienvenidos a Buenas Noches Asia" dijo el presentador "Esta noche tenemos unos invitados muy especiales, la mejor pareja romántica del momento: Serena Tsukino y Darien Chiba" y los gritos no se hicieron esperar "Un fuerte aplauso para ellos" y Usa hizo su entrada triunfal llevando a Mamoru de la mano

"Buenas noches" saludó Usa

"¿Y cómo están chicos?"

"Tratando de salvar al mundo" gritó Mamoru "Para ello me ejercito dos horas al día en el Dojo Chivita" no podía quedarle mal a la abuela y no patrocinar en un programa nacional su dojo. Usagui se rió

"¿También entrenas allí Serena?"

"Sí"

Haruka y Minako gritaron a toda voz. Les encantaba ver las presentaciones de Usagui, tenía una personalidad tan imponente y arrolladora, era de esperarse que todos sus admiradores la idolatraran a esos niveles. Rei gritó emocionada, ella más que nadie del elenco admiraba a la joven rubia

"Veo trajeron al elenco" dijo el presentador y la cámara se deslizó por el público asistente

"Ellas se colaron" bramó Mamoru observando que Michiru le robaba su noche "Como si fuera tan bonita, yo tengo ojos más bellos" no terminó de decirlo ya que Usagui le dio un pequeño pisotón en espera entendieran estaban al aire y toda la nación lo escuchaba

"Cómo se llevan con el resto del reparto"

"Hemos hecho muchas amigas, también amigos… claro recordemos que es una serie de heroínas" sonrió la rubia "Es lo mejor que me ha sucedido"

"Sí… casi siempre" pensó Mamoru recordando cada momento inolvidable al lado de Michiru "Como todos, a veces peleamos pero hemos hecho amistades increíbles, todos son personas fantásticas…" no lo reconocería nunca en público pero jamás encontraría mejor amiga que Michiru.

Notas finales:

Muchas gracias a MILENA9 por jugar cuatro aciertos Tinta de Luna gracias por tu comentario, estabas en lo cierto Dianis no habra parejas así que no te preocupes ;) malkav-iztli hola!! felicidades cuatro aciertos!!! MaritzadeTenoh acertaste los dos que propusiste, a ver que tal te va en esta ronda ;) angel de acuario  
graicas por dejar tu review


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola muy bien aqui van las personalidades de cada personaje**

**Usagui es nuestra querida Haruka**

**Amy es Darien**

**Rei es Hotaru (Si se quedo como la niña dulce y tierna)**

**Minako es Lita**

**Makoto es Amy (en lugar de ser excelente en natacion es equitacion)**

**Haruka es Mina**

**Michiru es nuestra siempre alegre y torpe Serena**

**Hotaru es Setsuna (Ok no ha podido hacer una gran aparicion pero Setsuna en la serie tampoco relucía mucho :( )**

**Setsuna es Michiru**

**Mamoru es Rei**

**En este capitulo aparecerán los Three Ligth ellos se quedaron con su personalidad... ya verán por qué ;)**

* * *

"**Esto es la vida real"**

**TRES**

Las tres chicas estaban en espera de la llegada de las nuevas estrellas de la serie. Y estaban emocionadas porque hasta donde sabían la última temporada de Sailor Moon por fin tendría chicos ¿Sería posible que Naoko hubiera comprendido la importancia de tener diversidad de géneros?

"¡Qué guapos!" gritó Haruka observando con ojos de enamorada a los tres muchachos que acaban de bajar de la camioneta

"Se parecen tanto al chico que me abandonó" comentó Minako

"Minako" intervino Makoto que estaba también allí en espera de los nuevos "Minako, cómo pueden parecerse los tres al chico que te abandonó"

"Es Minako" sonrió Setsuna llevándose las gafas oscuras a la cabeza "¿No dijo Naoko algo sobre que no acecharan a los pobres?"

"¡Somos el comité de bienvenida Set!" gritó Haruka "Como son nuevos debemos darles una calurosa bienvenida" como respuesta la morena meneó la cabeza en negativa sabiendo que nada de esto terminaría bien

"Seiya" gritó Haruka al oído de Michiru que en ese preciso momento acaba de llagar "Seiya" agitó la mano enloquecida "Seiya" gritó de nuevo, eso por si las otras dos veces la pobre Michiru no había quedado sorda y él no la escuchó

"¿Quiénes son?" interrogó Michiru sacudiéndose el oído en busca de recobrar el sentido

"Cómo eres tonta" bramó Mamoru que apenas había saltado a escena "Son los nuevos de la producción… Son tan guapos… tan…"

"¿Qué hacen preciosas?" dijo Usagui asustando a la pequeña comitiva "Ah" miró decepcionada a las tres estrellas que bajan del auto "Debí suponerlo" y riendo se metió las manos a los bolsillos para regresar al foro

"Hola preciosas" saludó el famoso Seiya que no dejaba de contemplar con admiración a aquellas chicas que lo esperaban

Detrás le siguió su hermano Taiki y más atrás Yaten que aún estaba buscando cómo abotonar el saco nuevo. Fue este último el que levantó la mirada y no tardó en mostrarse muy enojado pero antes que pudiera decir algo más ya tenía dos personas colgadas de sus brazos: en un lado Darien y en otro Minako que no dejaba de repetirle cuánto se parecía a un chico que ella conoció.

"¡Ya basta!" gimió hastiado

"Bienvenidos" como siempre Naoko llegaba justo a tiempo para salvar la situación "Pasen por aquí, sólo esperaremos a las tres chicas que harán sus papeles de mujer en la serie"

"Así que seremos niños – niñas qué bajo hemos caído" repetía Taiki

"Qué bombón" masculló Seiya observando a la joven rubia de coletas que estaba siendo terminada de maquillar "Hola preciosa, así que tú eres Sailor Moon… Bombón"

Usagui frunció la nariz sin entender bien si le estaba coqueteando o ensayaba sus líneas de galán empedernido, hizo un gesto con la mano y fingió no lo veía

"Eres hermosa" le susurró Seiya que no se daba por vencido "Muy hermosa bombón ¿No quieres comer conmigo?"

"Ah" sonrió con malicia "no eres mi tipo pero gracias"

"¿Y cómo son tu tipo?"

"Musculosos" contestó observando por el espejo que Haruka ya se aproximaba a ellos "Creo que a Haruka le fascinaría comer contigo…"

"Pero…"

"Haruka" la llamó Usagui "Mira, Seiya es nuevo y no tiene quién le muestre el enorme estudio… es más hasta quiere lo acompañes a comer…"

"¡De verdad!" gritó dejándola sorda "Con gusto…" se rió a carcajadas y Usa aprovechó la confusión para salir huyendo

El primer ensayo estaba por iniciar, como siempre Michiru estaba devorando cuanto encontró en la mesita de bocadillos. Estaba tan contenta en su labor que no vio llegar a Seiya y a Yaten. El primero sólo se rió mientras el segundo expresó su repulsión a las maneras de la joven

"Hola linda" se paró frente a ella esperando que algo más que el banquete llamara su atención "¿No me enseñaras el estudio como tus amiguitas?"

"No, tengo muchas cosas qué hacer" comentó con la boca llena de comida "Deberías probar esto, es delicioso"

"Es que…" y es que verla comer de esa forma le quitaba a cualquiera el apetito pero Michiru no dejó que lo pensara más y le rellenó la boca de comida "Es…" pobre Seiya ahora se estaba ahogando

"¡Seiya!" gritó Yaten golpeándolo en la espalda "Seiya"

"¡Seiya aquí estabas!" gritó Haruka dándole en su desmedida euforia ese gran golpe que necesitaba en la espalda

"Gracias" suspiró pero no estaba muy lejos del peligro. Haruka ya lo abrazaba con efusividad. Se rió al ver que no era el único acechado, Taiki venía caminando a toda prisa seguido muy de cerca por Makoto y por Mamoru

"¡Que no… es una teoría tonta!" bramó por fin el muchacho. Y de qué más podía platicar con Makoto que no fuera sobre libros, teorías… y "Si te gusta tanto perder juguemos ajedrez"

"Ah así que tienes miedo" de sus ojos salían poderosos rayos asesinos que de haber tenido poder lo habrían aniquilado mil veces "Jugar cartas de Yugui OH es la misma estrategia que el ajedrez…"

"Si quieres perder…"

"¡Makoto!" le reprendió Mamoru "Déjalo en paz" se abrazó a él "Michi tonta deja de tragar como troglodita"

"No sé que es eso" pasó bocado "pero estoy segura no es nada cortés" le mostró la lengua y la guerra de todos los días comenzó de nuevo.

Mamoru se escondió detrás de uno de los escenarios y esperó ansioso para continuar su persecución. Iba salir ya cuando vio a Yaten solo pero alguien se le había adelantado: Haruka.

"Sí" reía Yaten sintiendo pavor de la alta rubia

En ese momento alguien había movido el escenario por lo que Mamoru quedó al descubierto.

"¿Qué haces allí?" gritó Haruka observando al asustado muchacho

"Nada" tartamudeó nerviosamente "Nada" ya no hallaba dónde esconderse. Estaba tan preocupado por haber sido descubierto en sus andanzas que no se fijó en cómo lo observaba Yaten.

Usagui no soportaría mucho al muchacho nuevo, detestaba la persiguieran de esa manera y más aún el descaro con el que le coqueteaba. Se sentía tan furiosa esa tarde que no le importó gruñirle a Setsuna. Siempre cuidaba tanto su actitud con ella

"Todo por culpa de ese mequetrefe"

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Rei quien estaba jugando en el camerino de la rubia "Qué te pasa Usa"

"Nada pequeña" sonrió la joven "Hay días malos…" salió del camerino "Y días muy malos" concluyó al ver a Setsuna y a Seiya juntos

Setsuna no dejaba de reír, Seiya no sólo sabía cómo robarle una sonrisa sino que hasta era agradable. La morena meneó la cabeza en negativa y él con su mirada seductora la invitó a ver su camerino.

"Qué haces" gritó Usagui casi rompiéndole el tímpano a Setsuna que ya iba al camerino del muchacho

"Usa" sonrió la morena mujer "¿Te sucede algo? Te ves muy estresada"

"¡Estresada!" estaba a punto de enloquecer, miró al muchacho que le sonreía de esa forma estúpida y estuvo a punto de irlo a ahorcar

"Linda"

"¡Estresada!" y gritando se fue de allí… definitivamente, había días malos, unos muy malos y otros tan pésimos que se rogaba porque se terminaran.

Se escondió en su camerino, allí se quedaría hasta que finalizara la última temporada de Sailor Moon ¡Por qué no era Mamoru! Así sólo tendría que aparecer hasta el final. Emitió un suspiro y encendió su pequeña televisión portátil para ver la serie NASCAR.

"¿Usa?" tocó Setsuna a la puerta

"¡Set!" no pudo disimular su sonrisa "Seiya" y toda alegría desapareció de su rostro

"Jugaremos cartas" decía el muchacho pasando la baraja de una mano a otra

"Qué emoción, pero debo repasar mis líneas" y cerró la puerta

"Qué dedicada es" comentó Seiya

"Como no tienes idea" se rió Setsuna por lo bajo

Usagui se quedó en el camerino pensando y rumiando cada idea loca que venía a su mente. De un salto se levantó del cómodo sillón y salió decidida a todo, la sola idea de imaginar a Setsuna con Seiya la había enloquecido.

"¡Oh!" gritaban a coro las chicas viendo cómo Seiya hacía trucos con las cartas

"Por favor" gruñó la joven de cabello rubio "Eso no es nada"

"¡Usa!" gritó el muchacho "¿Jugamos cartas?" cómo le enfadaba su mirada de complicidad, arrogancia y superioridad

"¿Y si apostamos algo?" miró alrededor

"Que tal un juego de prendas" le murmuró al oído seductoramente "¿O la talentosa Usa le tiene miedo a un pobre e indefenso muchacho?" ella se rió, claro que podía ganarle, sería como quitarle un dulce a un niño

Ella repartió. Todo el elenco estaba allí, hasta Amy que solía estar siempre apartada se encontraba mirando. Usagui se sentía orgullosa, éste era un juego que dominaba. Miró sus cartas e hizo una mueca de enfado, tenía el juego perfecto.

"Llora Usa" decía el muchacho

"Y tú comienza a desnudarte" sonrió ella, acababa de ganar

"¡Fuera ropa!" gritaban Minako, Haruka y Mamoru a coro

Setsuna no dejaba de sonreír, cada juego jugado cada juego ganado por la rubia. Se sentía a sus anchas, parecía disfrutar la victoria y Setsuna pensaba si sería tan buena idea decirle la realidad.

"Usa" masculló Makoto tímidamente "No es que quiera arruinar tu día pero…" tartamudeó "él pierde a propósito"

Usagui levantó la ceja, estaba un poco sorprendida. Lo pensó por largo rato hasta que… ¡Era cierto! El muchacho estaba sólo en ropa interior enloqueciendo a todas las chicas del elenco y a Mamoru por supuesto

"¡Oh no!" gritó y arrojó las cartas a la mesa "¡Esto es el colmo!"

"¿Mis músculos?" contestó Seiya "¿El que sea una mezcla entre un supermodelo de ropa interior, genio intelectual y un verdadero adonis?" y luego ese sonidito de su lengua chocando contra su paladar "Me amas" murmuró con arrogancia

"¡No me gustan los muchachos!" gritó y todas le clavaron la mirada

"Es cierto" se rió Setsuna "No le gustan los muchachos guapos" dijo entre cotilleos

"Ya veo" sonrió Michiru "Ahora entiendo por qué le gustas ElSimio"

"¡Qué! cómo te atreves Michitonta" bramó Mamoru y las risas no se hicieron esperar

Las grabaciones habían terminado Michiru era la última en irse, eso debido a que el director de escena la había llamado, necesitaba hacer ejercicio, estaba aumentando de peso y para colmo fallando cada escena que involucraba alguna maniobra gimnástica.

"Esto no es lo mío" murmuró recargada en la pared. Estaba por irse cuando vio una sombra pasar, estaba segura que era Seiya así que fue tras él

Seiya se quedó parado frente al camerino de Usa. Se aseguraba no hubiera ya nadie cerca para abrir la puerta, sacó un pequeño desarmador y comenzó a forzar la chapa. Estaba tan concentrado en ello que no escuchó los pasos de Michiru

"¡Seiya!" gritó a todo pulmón y el muchacho pegó tal grito que hizo sonar las alarmas de todos los autos

"¡Michiru!" respiraba agitado "Casi muero del susto ¿Qué haces linda?"

"Viéndote ¿Y tú?" clavó la mirada en el desarmador

"Pues platicando contigo" sonrió tiernamente "¿Quieres ir a jugar con los animatronics?"

"No, no creo sea buena idea" jugaba nerviosamente con sus deditos, cómo lo deseaba pero no quería meterse en más problemas

"Vamos, será divertido" sonrió el muchacho ampliamente

"Pero es que mi novio me espera en la puerta…"

"Qué novio ni qué ocho cuartos, iremos a mi lugar secreto ¡Vamos!" la tomó de la mano y la arrastró hasta la sala donde guardaban la utilería.

De puntillas y sigilosamente entraron. El corazón de Michiru latía con fuerza, ya Usagui le había dicho que Seiya no era un buen muchacho y se alejara de él pues era una niña muy dulce y tierna para que un lobo viejo y experto como Seiya la deseara.

"Lobo viejo y experto" repetía mientras se adentraba en la oscuridad "Se transformará en un lobo qué miedo, debo escapar" de pronto la cabeza comenzó a dolerle mucho, sólo lograba ver luces multicolores y la sensación a mareo se hizo más fuerte "Debí hacerle caso" mascullaba recargándose en la pared "Oh Dios" susurraba observando las manos de Seiya que se deslizaban en esa oscuridad

"¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa? Mira hasta has chocado con la pared" y su mano acarició dulcemente la frente de la muchacha "No te preocupes" susurraba el chico "Yo sé que es tu primera vez, confía en mí… te vas a sentir muy bien" le decía con esa voz seductora y envolvente mientras el corazón de Michiru latía

Unos minutos después estaban jugando con los animatronic y la demás utilería que habían encontrado en la sala. Michiru no paraba de reír nerviosamente pues por un momento creyó que todas las pesadillas que Usagui le contó se volverían verdad

"¿O qué imaginaste Michiru?" se rió el muchacho "¿De verdad tienes novio?"

"No, qué va… sólo lo dije porque Usa dijo que te convertirías en hombre lobo"

"¿Por qué me odia tanto?" reía Seiya animado de la inocencia y simpleza de Michiru

"Ah porque coqueteas con Set"

"¿Celos? Ahora entiendo muchas cosas"

Setsuna era la mayor de las integrantes del elenco después de Mamoru, cumplía ya sus veintiún años y su apariencia serena y jovial le habían hecho ganar la simpatía de todos sus compañeritos, en especial la de Usagi a quien le fascinaba estudiar el guión en su compañía aunque no tuvieran casi escenas juntas. Sus ojos poseían un toque nostálgico que encantaba y rendía a sus pies a más de un joven, era extremadamente culta, le fascinaban las artes dramáticas, era escultora y además tocaba el violonchelo con maestría, sin temor a caer en un exceso su entera persona era arte.

"¿Seguirás enfadada conmigo Usa?" preguntó Setsuna terminando de subrayar con plumón rosa sus líneas. La rubia no contestó, seguía con la mirada fija en la televisión, pasaban la repetición de la carrera de esa mañana

Desde los primeros días de filmación se habían hecho muy buenas amigas, tanto que Usagui le propuso compartieran departamento ya que ninguna de las dos residía en Tokio y como iniciaba la serie su sueldo no era tan bueno como para permitirse lujos. Setsuna al instante accedió, le encantaba tener compañía, era una excelente conversadora y cómo le fascinaba tener público cuando tocaba, aún si éste se dormía como sucedía con Michiru y Mamoru

"Si no vas a hablarme no podrás practicar tus diálogos" murmuró sentándose a su lado

"Ya los practiqué con Michiru" gruñó, tomó un montón de cacahuates y le ofreció "¿Por qué te gusta Seiya?" fue directa.

Setsuna levantó la ceja divertida, ni siquiera la miraba pero sí era buena preguntándole esa clase de cosas sin tacto alguno

"No me gustan, yo no salgo con menores… son tan infantiles" y riendo se fue a su habitación

"¡Un momento!" gritó alcanzándola "él tiene la misma edad que yo…" se quedó pensando unos segundos "¡Me dijiste infantil!" y Setsuna sonrió "Está bien lo reconozco" gruñó "No fue tu culpa pero fue un día horrible, él es horrible… Y para compensarte por soportar mi mal humor te invitaré a cenar" le guiñó el ojo coquetamente

"No lo sé, los bares no permiten niños"


End file.
